Till the end
by penelope25
Summary: Edward and Bella are both detectives. They were separated by a false accusation in their early teens as a trainee. They meet again when asigned in the same mission but what if fate tries to separate them, will they be able to show their love till the end?


**After a few days of thinking and organizing my thoughts I decided to make this story. I've written two twilight fanfic a one-shot and a story still in progress. "Love Story" and "Love will find a way". I hope you would all love this story.**

_**Prologue:**_

Bella's POV

Watching you writhing in pain under the monster powerful claws pains me that I can't breathe. You're trying to make a miracle which I myself can't believe would be possible. In my current state I can't do anything being as useless as I can be all I can do is look at you for the last time memorizing every single detail of your Godlike face before I say goodbye and lose my life.

I could never believe that after all our experiences and adventures we would both be lying in this cold floor waiting for death to fetch us. I still can hear you breath, see your pulse moving fighting for your life.

Your voice echoes in my now so confused mind. Your angelic voice making my heart beat fast even in this state. Your lips I could never forget its' softness I can feel in my skin. Your eye so green and beautiful reminds me of our happy memories.

As a look in your eyes I can see the love, the everlasting love that you showed and gave to me. I want to cry but crying right now is an understatement because all I can feel is pain. Pain for believing that I will lose you. Pain for wasting all those years of hatred upon. Pain in my heart that I didn't tell you how much I love you.

How I wish I could scream right now but the chances of doing that is like a piece of dust in the center of an arena, afraid to move because the wind might blow it and forever will be lost. I look at the monster holding you with no pity with hatred. Hatred that I wish would do something to kill the monster.

I saw the monster turn his head and pulled a phone how foolish he is to do that this time. If I can do some flips and kicks right now I'm sure he'll be in the ground in a second but I can't. I bound by strong ropes that are already causing my skin to bleed with just a small movement. I took this as my last and final chance.

I saw you looking at me and you mouthed the words "Sorry, I love you" that cause a single tear to roll on my now flushed face. I took a deep breath and look at your eyes with so much intensity hoping you would understand me. I mouthed the words I want to tell you for how many years "I love you"

I saw your eyes brighten causing my heart to flip. You're so good to make me feel this even in this state. I saw you smile and mouthed the words "I love you so much".

I'm such a lucky girl even in this time of peril and anguish.

_Edward after seeing you I believe that there is no remedy for love but to love more._

Edward's POV

I'm such a stupid person to allow my love fall in this trap. How foolish I feel to believe that I can be like Superman. How foolish I feel believing in myself that I can save her from this ugly monster.

I'm writhing in this cold floor because of pain and now looking at the love of my life a few meters away from me bleeding causes my heart to bleed.

I can't do anything in this state. With broken ribs and bleeding face I felt hopeless, I felt nothing…. Death. Watching my love look at me with such pity want me to tell her and not worry and just find a way to free her life from this place full of unwanted memories.

I saw her look at me with mix emotions I can't understand. We've been through a lot of experiences and adventures but I never foreseen that we would end our lives this way.

I have dreamt spending my whole life with her. Having children with her as the mother. Spending our last days on Earth side-by-side.

I'm such a loser not able to save her from this savage beast. I'm not a super hero, I'm not like Spiderman unlike him I can't make a web to protect the love of my life, I'm not like Superman who can defeat this monster even in this deadly state, I'm not like Harry Potter who can say an incantation and kill this Lord Voldemort in front of me.

I can't be your Iron man who wears his powered armor suits and defend you from the monster. I'm not Thor bringing a hammer ready to pound in your head.

I look at you seeing your beautiful face made me smile. I mouthed the words, "Sorry, I love you". I know I love you since the day a saw you. Even though I hurt you for a false accusation I still love you and now not knowing if we still can live to see tomorrows daylights I took this as an opportunity to tell you how much I love.

Then I saw you mouthed those words I've wanted to hear from you. "I love you." I smile and mouthed you the same words, "I love you."

Till my deathbed I proved that I'm such a lucky man having you in my life.

_Bella I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you._

**Well how did you like it? I hope you all like it because I have a beautiful plan for this story. So please review this story and tell me what you think. This is just a prologue of the story. An over view of the story for you to evaluate. So don't hesitate to click the review button and tell me what you think.**

**From Penelope.**


End file.
